I'll Keep You Safe Tonight
by Tindra44
Summary: Mikey Way is the new kid at school but Tabby Evelyn can't shake off the feeling that there is something...different about him...MCR fic
1. Chapter 1

**Another MCR fic...so what, I like them! This was actual based on a dream I had, which was awesome. Mikey Way was in it and Michael Cera was my best friend and so on...I'm not gonna give too much away. After I woke up, I thought, 'That was an awesome dream...I MUST WRITE IT!' And then, this was born. So, I hope you enjoy like I enjoy writing it. Let'sa go!**

* * *

><p>"I still don't see why we can't take the convertible to school. It would look so cool!"<p>

"Because it isn't a good choice considering what I need to do every morning and besides, who is the one that drives and the one that freeloads?"

"It's called carpooling...and you know I can't drive."

"All too well," I chuckle as I parked in my space in the school's parking lot. Students were already following into the building, ready to start yet another day of tedious study. God, it was boring doing this every day. But, unfortunately, that's life. Toby got out from the passenger side, stretching his arms high and sighing.

"Hey, it's good for the environment if you drive me to school. It means I won't need to get a car and pollute the Earth anymore than it already is," He said, grinning. I sigh a little despite having a smile on my face.

"That and you're lazy," I counter, grabbing my bag from the car before locking it up and walking to the school building beside Toby.

"I resent that!" He cried, opening the door and motioning for me to enter first. He was always the gentlemen.

"Do you deny it?" I ask.

"...Didn't say that, I just resent it," He said with a grin. I roll my eyes at him as we continued deeper into the building. We could hear the talking all around us as if the other students were broadcasting it.

"Have you seen the new kid?"

"Oh my god, he is so hot! Like, jaw dropping hot!"

"About time we got something decent to look at."

"Obviously, none of them have seen me without my shirt," Toby quipped.

"Because people usually throw things at you when you do," I add.

"Hey! That happened one time and it was Naomi!" I giggle a little at his reaction; it was easy to provoke him sometimes. New student? It's the first I've heard of it.

"We are getting a new student?" I asked Toby. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah, we got that announcement yesterday in homeroom. Remember?" Uh...

"No..." I said with uncertainty. Toby chuckled slightly.

"You need to get your head out of those books. There is a world happening around you." I slapped Toby on the arm but lightly.

"Shut up! At least I read something without pictures all the time."

"Don't diss the picture book. That composed both of our childhoods. Now come along, one. Let's see if this new guy sweeps you off your feet." I highly doubt it. Pretty boys are usually total assholes that loved themselves and believe everyone should bow at their feet. I've had one too many experiences with that sort of guy.

Once we were in homeroom, goofing around slightly, the teacher walked in with a person walking behind him. All talking had ceased and focus was directed on that individual.

"Alright everyone, like you were informed yesterday we have a new student joining us today. This is Michael Way. Be sure to make him feel welcome and that," The teacher said, sounding rather bored. I decided to give this Michael guy my attention to see what all the fuss was about. He was tall, like I would only reach his shoulders if I stood by him. He had a slender build but seemed to stand like a brick wall. His face looked like it was sculptured; his jawbone looked chiselled and his cheek bones were defined. His hair was a dark brown colour and spiked slightly/ His skin was a pale white and he wore all black. His eyes were a brown colour, verging on hazel as there were specks of green in them.

...Okay, I'll admit he's attractive.

"Go ahead. Take a seat," The teacher said, waving Michael off. He nodded and moved across the class, all eyes were still on him. I felt Toby becoming closer, just at my ear.

"You realize that the only empty seat is behind us, right?" I turned my head to check if he was right. He was, Michael would have no choice but to sit behind us. I turned my head in time to see him walk past us. I couldn't help but feel a shiver go up my spin. That was weird. I heard Michael take his seat behind us, remaining silent. I could see that people were still looking at him with intense interest. Was he that big a deal to them? Well, at least me and Toby...

"Hey, I'm Toby Lee. Please to meet ya," Toby said happily behind him. I shot him a look that said 'what the hell are you doing?'. Toby ignored it and motioned towards me.

"This lovely lady is Tabby Evelyn," He introduced. I glare at him slightly before sighing. I'm judging this guy before I even know him. I turn around to face him, he seemed bored, tired even.

"Hey there," I said with a little wave. Michael nodded towards.

"As the teacher said, I'm Michael," He said. His voice was nice to hear, not rough or high pitched. Just right.

"Well, let us be the first to welcome you to our school. It's crap," Toby said bluntly while still smiling. Michael just nodded, not saying anything. Toby and I exchanged looks, wondering what to say.

"Uh...so you know anyone here?" Again, Michael just made a head movement that signified 'no'. Okay, this was going to be hard. Maybe he is full of it, like the rest of them.

"Well, if you want, you can sit with us at lunch but the thing is we don't sit in the cafeteria. We sit on the roof so no one bothers us that is, if you want..." The bell rang, signifying next period.

"Thank you for the offer," Michael said, getting up and leaving us. Toby and I looked at each for a moment before a word passed our lips.

"Uh...okay...what the hell?" I say first.

"Maybe the guy's a recovering mute. He didn't seem to want to talk really," Toby commented, grabbing his bag before following me out of class in order to get to first period.

"Maybe he is just a jerk that is full of it. Soon, we will hear that he screwed Tracy Jacobs," I said a little spiteful, referring to the school bitch and slut.

"Now, now. We mustn't judge people that we don't know. Haven't I taught you anything? Maybe he is just shy or something. Maybe a tragedy befell him at his previous school and he needs us to heal him from his emotional pain!" I stopped and looked at Toby with unamused eyes. He narrowed his.

"What?" He asked.

"Where do you come up with this stuff?"

"I dunno. Mom always says I have an overactive imagination."

"You say I have one of them as well."

"Well, you do!"

"No more than you."

"Anyway, I know that I would like to have a genuine person come to me and offer to be friends rather than some ho or faker if I was new. Wouldn't you?" Toby finished. I couldn't help but nod. He was right, who was I to judge. Maybe Toby was right, maybe something did happen before he moved here...

* * *

><p>The day went by as usual, nothing new or interesting. Michael wasn't in one of my classes as of yet, not that I cared or anything. I was just thinking what Toby about being friendly to him. I'll try to be a little bit friendly to him when I see him...if he hasn't been lured into the apparent 'better' life of the cheating jocks and up for anything sluts. With his looks, I wouldn't be surprised if Tracey had sunk her teeth into his neck...I mean that in the very literal sense. Apparently, the girl is a biter.<p>

Lunch came quickly and Toby and I had located to our place up on the roof. The janitor always allowed us to come up here during Lunch so we wouldn't have to sit in the cafeteria. He was a nice guy like that, even making us a key to us incase he was busy. The weather wasn't too bad, a little grey but we didn't mind. We sat facing each other, Toby twitching slightly as he waited for me to pull out our lunches. I couldn't even finish laying out the food as Toby started to devour he could get his hands on. I've always wondered how he manages to eat so much yet stay so thin.

"Oh thank god for food. I thought I wasn't going to make it there," Toby said with a mouth full of tuna sandwich. I just shook my head at him.

"You're a pig," I called him. He just shrugged.

"Have we not established this?" I snigger at him before eating some of my sandwich.

"I guess Michael has made some new friends," I voice. Toby just shrugged.

"Well, at least we can say we tried."

"I guess. It's just a shame that he..." I stopped talking as I heard footsteps coming closer to us. We turned to see Michael coming towards us in big strides, looking like nothing could stop him. He stopped before us, looking down at us, not saying anything.

"Hello!" Toby spoke first, sounding cheerful like usual.

"That offer to sit with you...is it still open?" Michael asked. Toby nodded.

"Of course. Take a seat," Toby said, waving his arm to the space beside us. Michael sat down Indian style and placed his bag to the side, remaining silent once more.

"So, the cafeteria not really your scene?" I ask, wanting some form of conversation happening.

"Everyone kept asking me to sit with them and a lot of girls kept trying to sit close to me. I don't like being crowded," He said.

"Well, feel free to sit with us if you want. There's only two of us so we would need to be very close to you in order to crowd you," Toby said with a smile. Michael nodded, seeming thankfully for it. Silence fell again, making me frown slightly until I noticed something.

"Don't you have any lunch?" I asked Michael. He shook his head.

"No, I...didn't have any time to make anything and...my money situation is tight right now," He said, grimacing slightly as he said this. I can't help but feel for him.

"You can have some of ours if you want," I offered, earning Toby's outcry.

"What! What do you mean 'ours'!" I sigh slightly.

"Alright, you can have some of mine," I correct. Toby exhaled loudly, happy his food was intact.

"It's fine, I don't want to cheat you out of your lunch," Michael said.

"How are you cheating if I'm offering? Seriously, I always make too much anyway. Here." I offer him a sandwich. He looked at it for a minute before taking it from me.

"Thank you," He said, taking a small bit from it. I smile a little.

"No problem. So, tell us, how's your day been so far?" I asked, taking a sip from my bottle.

"It's been...bothersome. Everyone keeps staring at me and saying stuff under their breath."

"You're big news. Nothing really happens here so when a hot new guy joins the school, you're on everyone's lips...not in that sense," Toby explained. I couldn't help but snigger slightly.

"And what's so funny Tabby?"

"You called him hot. You want to tell me something, Toby?"

"I can comment on a guy's looks without being gay, you know!"

"Any other guy yes but you..." Toby threw a candy wrapper at me, making me laugh even more as he missed.

"Oh, shut up! Anyway, no gayness intended. Sorry if I came across like that, Michael."

"It's fine. It's better than the rest of them. They all look at me like I'm some piece of meat," Michael said.

"Chances are, that's all they will see you as," I say, finishing off my sandwich before finding something else to eat.

"Is that why you guys sit up here?" Michael asked. Toby and I looked at each other.

"It's a little more complicated than that," Toby said.

"How so?" Michael questioned.

"We aren't exactly everyone's favourite duo. Nobody really likes us so we keep to ourselves and avoid everyone," I answer. It was the truth. Toby and I weren't popular so we were treated like a disease; come near us and perish. At least, that is their opinion, one that many others employed.

"So, if you want a chance at being popular or whatever, you better leave us and never associated with us. Nice meeting you, Michael," Toby said, before hearing Michael's answer. I guess he just assumed that Michael would leave us and go back to those vultures. It would probably make his life a lot easier. After a few moments of silence, Michael spoke.

"Mikey," He said.

"Uh, what?" I asked, confused by what he said.

"Call me Mikey and I'm fine here, thank you," He said, finishing off his sandwich. I looked at Toby for an answer. Toby just shrugged and grinned.

"Alright then! So, Mikey, tell us your schedule so we can..." Toby trailed off as Mikey hissed slightly at the sudden contact with sunlight. The clouds had parted and aloud the sun to shine. Mikey squeezed his eyes shut as he turned his head away from the sky.

"Are you okay?" I asked, slightly worried by his sudden reaction. He nodded a little.

"Yeah...just a little sensitive to sunlight," He said. I cocked an eyebrow. Sensitive to sunlight? Wasn't there medication for that or something? Shouldn't he stay inside?

"Well, you will fit right in with us! Anyway..." I couldn't believe Toby just let it pass. Was I the only one that thought it was slightly strange but then again, I couldn't shake the feeling that there was something to this Mikey Way...

* * *

><p><strong>First chap done! Thank you for reading and I hope you continue too. Yes, I realize I have other stories going but I really wanted to write this! I love each member of MCR equally so I wanted to write a Mikey Way fic! So, thanks again for reading and maybe reviewing... :D Until next time!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, it looks like you have Computer Studies with Tabby and English with us last period. I'll see you two then!" Toby said, waving at Mikey and I as we went to his Geography class. Lunch had finished, meaning fifth period had started and it turned out Mikey and I shared a class. Well, we shared two but we didn't have History today.

"We better get going or we're gonna be late. Come on, it isn't that far," I said to the newly name Mikey. He nodded and followed. He did that a lot, just nod or shake his head and spoke very little. Maybe he was a recovering mute like Toby said or he just didn't want to talk. Well, he hasn't met anyone like Toby yet, I'm guessing, and will be made to talk.

We reached our class, not a word passing between us. I took my seat at my station at the back, Mikey sat beside me as I told him that no one was partnered with me. The majority of students in this class would be identified as nerds by the 'higher ups' but some of them were alright guys and me and Toby got on with some of them but we wouldn't identify each other as good friends, loose and casual maybe but not close.

"So, you did Computer Studies in your last school?" I ask Mikey, wanting some words exchanged between us. He shook his head.

"No. I decided to try something new."

"So, what did you take then?"

"Just this and that. To get by," He said.

"That's one way to go by it, I guess." The teacher, Miss Jenkins, walked in with a smile on her face, like always.

"Alright class, let's just picked up where we left off...oh, I see we have a new student joining us today. Well, I'm afraid we don't have any spare textbooks but I'm sure Tabby will be happy to share," She said happily. I pulled out the book from my bag and placed it between us, opening at the page the class was working on.

"We have to make up a program that uses a random number generator to produce results when you type in a name, like those stupid name rate things," I explained, looking over to Mikey who seemed numb struck. I gave him a reassure smile.

"Don't worry. It explains it all there in the book," I said, logging in to the computer and starting to do my own thing. I had completed that task a while ago so I usually go on the internet or something.

After a few minutes I looked over to see how Mikey was doing. He looked greatly confused by what he was trying to do, typing nervously and looking back at the book.

"Having trouble?" I asked.

"It's just really confusing. It's just...I don't know," He said, scratching the back of his head. I laugh a little, moving my chair closer to his.

"Scoot over," I tell him. He did so, allowing me to use his keyboard.

"It's easy once you know what to do. Just watch what I'm doing." I quickly fill out the requirements for the program, correcting any mistakes Mikey made and completing it in a few minutes. It was easy.

"There you go. Try it out," I say, pushing myself away from the keyboard to allow Mikey to type in a name, watching as the program came back with a percentage. He looked at me, awestruck.

"What?" I laugh slightly.

"You made this look easy. It took me two minutes to find the right program to do this on," He said.

"I spend a lot of time on computers so; I guess I'm kinda skilled with them." I said, going back to my computer.

"Kinda is not the word I use."

"And the word you would use would be?"

"Are. You are skilled at computers." I smile a little as he said this. It couldn't be helped, it just appeared.

"Thanks. It's just a hobby," I commented.

"Must have a lot of time on your hands," He said. I looked over to him, wanting to know more.

"How you figure that?" I asked. He shrugged.

"It's one of those things that takes time to get good at so I just assumed you have a lot of time on your hands," He said.

"Not so much that you would think," I mutter, not really intending for him to hear but somehow, he did.

"How so?"

"It's nothing you need to bother yourself with. Just saying," I said, trying to busy myself with the computer. Thankfully, Mikey left it there and remained silent once again. I frown a little to myself. If he was going to hang out with me and Toby then I should at least get some information out of him so he's gonna need to be a little more talkative.

"So, where you from Mikey?" I ask, looking over to him. Asking where he came from was a good place to start with I thought.

"I've jumped around a lot but I'm originally from New Jersey," He answered, his eyes not moving from his screen.

"New Jersey? Cool. So did your family decide to move here or something?" I could see him flinch slightly at the question, as if he didn't want to answer that. Maybe it was something he didn't want to talk about.

"No, it's just me."

"Like, you came here on your own?"

"Pretty much." I don't want to pry further incase it was a touchy subject. He sounds very detached from it but then again, he sounds like that about everything.

"Aren't you lonely though?" Mikey just shrugged.

"Not really."

"I guess it's different for other people." This made Mikey turn his head slightly to look at me. It felt like he was staring right into my soul with those brown eyes of his. It made me feel uncomfortable.

"What do you mean?"

"What?"

"About it being different for other people." I shrug a little.

"I don't know. Like, some people who are constantly surrounded by people still feel lonely."

"Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Do you ever feel lonely?" I'm slightly taken back by his question. I couldn't help but think maybe that he cared a little but the guy barely knew me a couple of hours so why would he?

"Doesn't everyone?" I ask back.

"What about your boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?"

"Toby." I held back a laugh as he said that, a little snort escaping despite my mouth sealing shut.

"Toby is not my boyfriend."

"But you two seem so close."

"He's my best and oldest friend. I've known him since Pre-K. I couldn't think of him other than a brother."

"Even though you have him, you still feel lonely?" Why was he so interested in this?

"Like I said, doesn't everyone at one point?"

"Doesn't your family help?" I look away, towards the ground as he said that word. Family. Not sure I even have one of those.

"If you can even call it that," I say under my breath.

"Why? Is something wrong with your family?" Does this guy have supersonic hearing or something!

"Let's just say we aren't what you would call a functioning family," I reply. Why did I even divulge that much?

"How come?"

"I'm not trying to be a bore or anything but what's with the sudden questions? You've been nearly a mute for the full time I've met you and now, you keep asking questions."

"You asked me questions so shouldn't I ask you some?" ...Alright he has a point there.

"Alright, I guess that's allowed."

"So tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"Why your family is non-functioning," He said, the computer losing his attentions and allowing me to gain it. I sigh slightly.

"Well, my parents are hardly around and the only other people I have are barely tall enough to reach the counter top," I said.

"Huh?" He asked, slightly confused.

"My younger siblings. They are fraternal twins that attend Elementary school."

"How come your parents are never around?"

"Work. My mother is a doctor, leading physician at the hospital that will only take people who have the right money and my father is a professor of human biology or something that travels around the place looking for new specimens and crap. I'm lucky if I see my old man once every two months and the only times I see my mother is when she has some dinner plans that I need to attend or when I'm going for a check up."

Why I'm I telling Mikey all this? It's not like he needs to know anything about me but...I can't help but tell him. Maybe it's because he isn't giving me a reaction. Others would go 'aw, that sucks' or 'sorry, wish I could help' but he...just asks another question or leaves it. I laugh a little.

"What is it?" Mikey asks.

"I just can't believe I'm telling you this. It's not like it's anything to you but...I think that's why I'm not that bothered with telling you. To think this began with me trying to find out more about you but ended up with me telling you about me," I said, playing with my hair slightly.

"...I have an older brother," Mikey finally answers. I cock an eyebrow at him, surprised that I managed to get that much out of him.

"Really? How come he isn't here with you?"

"We...had a disagreement and I ended up leaving."

"That sucks. Have you..." I was cut off by the bell. I groaned a little. I finally managed to get him talking and I was interrupted. I gathered my things and placed them back in my bag, getting up from my seat. I was surprised to see that Mikey waited for me, I thought he would have just gone off without me or something.

"We have English next, yeah?" He asked. I nod slightly.

"Yeah, I'll show you," I said, moving by him to lead the way. He stayed close behind me as we went through the halls. He returned to quiet self once again, not bothering to speak or fill the silence.

He's going to be a tough one to crack.

* * *

><p>"So, you wanna hang out with us again tomorrow?" Toby asked Mikey. School had finished now, students leaving the building in large crowds.<p>

"If that's alright," Mikey says. He had remained extremely quiet during English, giving sharp quick replies when Toby and I talked to him. Maybe the talk in Computer Studies was a one off thing.

"Yeah, of course man! We'd be happy to have ya!" Toby said, cheerfully. Mikey nodded, pulling his hood over his head. What's that about? It's too warm and sunny for that.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." He gave a short wave before leaving us, walking away and disappearing amongst the crowds.

"Why didn't you offer him a ride home?" Toby asked me as we reached my car.

"He might have his own ride or something," I said, climbing into the driver side, clipping on my seatbelt and starting it up.

"And he might not have," Toby countered as I drove out of the school's car park and towards Saint Mary's Elementary School.

"I'll ask him tomorrow, alright? We just met him today," I reasoned.

"And he is new in town so we need to help him get around."

"Seriously, what's with the helpfulness, you sure you don't have a thing for him?" I smirk. Toby rolled his eyes.

"Can I be anyone other than my helpful and kind self?"

"Yeah, your true self," I retort.

"Oh...shut up!" He cried, smiling a little.

"Great come back," I comment, stopping in front of Saint Mary's. All of the kids were flooding out of it's doors, dressed in their navy uniforms. Saint Mary's was a posh, sort of private school. My mother believed that the twins should get a good education so that automatically meant it needed to be private.

"Here comes the golden duo now," Toby said, pointing slightly to a pair of kids that stood at equal height with golden blonde hair but one had it long and the other short. They rushed towards the car, opening the back seat and climbing in.

"Hey, Sis! Hey Toby!" They cried simultaneously. Toby shuddered slightly.

"It still freaks me out when they do that," He said, looking back at the twins who grinned happily at him.

"Seatbelts," I say to them, watching the rear view mirror to make sure they did so. As they finished, I pulled away from the school and headed towards our second stop.

"So, how was school?" Toby asked.

"It was okay. Naomi and I got bored though when Mrs Rivers started to talk about math. Why can't they make it exciting?" Nate, the male twin, asked Toby.

"Math was never meant to be entertaining. If it did, then we have no one to make fun of," He replied.

"Yeah, it means we couldn't make fun of your test scores," I interject, earning the twins giggle and Toby's glare.

"So, how was your day?" Naomi asked in her sweet voice.

"It was alright," I said but Toby had to add something.

"We made a new friend today."

"Oh! Who are they? Are they nice or tough or..." Naomi began to ramble as I stopped the car at Toby's apartment block.

"Alright, Toby. You begone now," I command, pointing towards the door. I don't want the twins finding out about Mikey just yet. They get extremely excited about the prospect of meeting someone new.

"No fair! You better tell them about Mikey," He said.

"It's a boy? What's he like?" Nate asked. I glare at Toby as he left the car.

"I hate you!" I call after him.

"Love you too!" He called back. I sigh and shake my head, begin the drive towards our home.

"So, did you guys make a new friend or is Toby lying again?" Nate wondered.

"No, he's telling the truth," I said, knowing Toby would call later and clarify it.

"What's he like? Is he nice?" Naomi asked once again. I shrug.

"Well, he hasn't done anything nasty or stuff like that. He seems okay, a little quiet though."

"Will you bring him over sometime?" Nate questioned.

"A bit early for that, no?" I replied, going into the drive way and parking outside the garage. I got out of the car, immediately going to the back seat and helping the twins out and getting their stuff as they rushed off into our house. It was...large like not mansion large but close to it. There were six bedrooms complete with en suites, two bathrooms, a dining room, a living room, kitchen, cloak room and TV room. Because of the money our parents make, they see to make it a point that we live in a life of luxury and to prove to others just what they were worth.

So really, no point at all.

I unlock the door and allow the two to enter, taking off their shoes as a rule our mother employed. After that, we entered the sort of 'foyer' area of the house, heading straight for the kitchen. The fact the kitchen was bigger than some of my classrooms in school still startled me. The countertops circled the entire room as large windows let the light pour in. At the centre was a sort of island thing that we could sit at to eat and stuff. There was a small flat screen TV on the island so the twins could watch cartoons in the morning while eating their breakfast and a phone.

The twins took seats on the stools, with a little help from me to get on them and watched as I prepared to make up tomorrow's lunches. I would obviously make the twins and I's but I also made Toby's as his family situation is a lot more stressful than mine and I wanted to help out, even just a little. Plus, he sleeps in too often to actually make anything.

"So, you think this Mikey is going to stick around with you and Toby?" Nate asked me. I shrug slightly, not looking away from my work.

"He doesn't seem to like to be crowded or anything so who would better than us, eh?" I laugh slightly.

"Maybe he is in love with you, Tabby," Naomi stated, making me nearly cut my finger off with the knife in my hand.

"Wh-what! Naomi, what the heck gave you this idea?" I asked, turning around to look at her.

"Mrs Rivers was talking about it today. About how a boy and a girl meet and fall in love and live happily ever after!" She cried with a huge grin. I couldn't help but smile a little. So much innocence in such a small girl.

"I don't think it works quite like that, Naomi," I say, going back to the lunches.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because...people need time to get to know one another," I answer.

"But maybe it's love at first sight," Nate added.

"Nate, don't encourage her," I said.

"Will we get to meet him? Will you bring him to one of Mom's dinners?" I couldn't help but grin as Naomi asked this. I could imagine the look on that woman's face when I presented Mikey as my date. Oh the sheer horror...it would be great.

"Who knows," I reply, not letting on about the plan that I may employ.

"Are you going to make him lunch like you do with Toby?" Nate actually brought up a good question. Mikey said his financial position was difficult at the minute, maybe he would benefit from it because he was so skinny and it would be unfair to make mine and Toby's and leave him out.

"I think I will, Nate. Thank you for the idea," I said, preparing to make another lunch.

"See, their love is blossoming already!" Naomi cried. I sigh heavily.

That's all I'm gonna hear all night...

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's a little dull right now but it will pick up.. I just wanted to introduce a few things before continuing. Anyway, I don't know how I wrote this so quickly. I'm just really eager to write this but don't worry to my other readers (if you are reading this) I will up date my other stories shortly. I've not nor will abandon them anytime soon. Well, thank you for reading and I hope you contine to do so and maybe a littel review? Please? Well, thanks again! See ya!<strong>


End file.
